WITCH: Civil war
by yellow 14
Summary: Another sequel to XV-Dragon's piece, 'Cornelia's jealous and the punishment of Candracar.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, and am unlikely to ever own, W.I.T.C.H

AN: This is a sequel to XV-Dragons piece, Cornelia's jealous and the punishment of Candracar. It is NOT related to Hay Lin's Swansong and Cornelia's penance.

AN2: For this story, the events of XV's piece took place on a Saturday.

AN3: This fic is piggybacking. This means that it will be updated when another one gets updated, so this may take some time to be updated.

Will sat down and let out a small shudder. To say today had been…harrowing would not do it justice in the least. She still couldn't believe what had happened, even though she had lived through it. Never in a million years would Will have believed that Cornelia Hale, Earth Guardian and friend (Former friend, a voice whispered in her mind) would attempt to deliberately and cold-bloodedly kill her.

Will opened her diary once more. It seemed such a harmless thing to get worked up about. Part of her wished, most feverently, that she'd never written those words down. Confessing that she liked Caleb had almost killed her and destroyed her friendship with Cornelia.

Cornelia. The name itself was painful to even think about. Will was so sure that Cornelia had been her friend, even after the fiasco that had been parents night. And Cornelia had tried to kill her, just because they both loved the same boy. It was petty and it hurt. Badly.

There was one good thing that had come out of this whole mess though. Caleb and her were finally a couple. He'd seen her home and on her doorstep, he kissed her for the very first time and Will was sure she felt her feet lift off the ground. Which, given the fact that she's a Guardian and all, they easily could've done.

"Will, phone for you." Susan called and Will picked up the extension in her room.

"Hello?" she asked into the speaker.

"Hello Will, it's Elizabeth Hale, Cornelia's mum." Will suppressed an urge to slam the phone down.

"Mrs Hale, it's half past ten in the evening." Will said firmly.

"That's why I'm calling you." Mrs Hale said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I wanted to know if you've seen Cornelia, she hasn't come home yet."

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon Mrs Hale. Cornelia and I…got into a serious fight." Fight was an understatement, Will thought to herself. Cornelia Hale had tried to KILL her for heavens sake!

"Oh…" Elizabeth Hale's voice slowly trailed off. "Do you know where she might be at all? I wouldn't ask, but I'm starting to get worried."

"I really don't Mrs Hale. Goodbye." And with that last word, Will ended the call.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Two days later.

"Pat, fetch!" Simon Watch called out as he threw the red rubber ball once more. The short black and white mongrel called Pat excitedly chased the ball once more. Bringing it back to his owner, Simon took the ball and threw it once more, this time in a different direction. But this time, Pat discovered something else and started barking incessantly. With an exasperated sigh, Simon walked over to where Pat was.

"What is it boy? Find someth…" Simon's words drained away as he saw what had caught Pat's attention. Pulling out his mobile, he dialled 911.

"911 emergency." A calm voice stated from the other end. Simon took a deep breath.

"I've just found a body."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Sergeant Lair was one of the first officers on the scene and what he saw made him feel sick to his very core. This wasn't the first murder case he'd ever had to deal with in his career, nor was it the first to have a potential sexual element to it. No, what really got under his skin was the fact they he knew the girl in question very well.

Even with her long blond hair matted with blood, Tom Lair would've recognised Cornelia Hale anywhere. Stripped naked and with a gaping hole ripped in her chest, Tom Lair felt his heart stop. Murders, sex offences and thieves were all a part and parcel of the routine, but he never expected it to get this personal.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Elizabeth Hale sat in the police station sobbing her eyes out. Clutching her in numb support, her husband Harold sat beside her with a vacant look in his eyes. Tom sympathised with them. Sympathised with them both. He silently prayed that he was never in the same position they were in.

"Mr and Mrs Hale, we'd like to ask you a few questions please." Lieutenant Buddy Pearse asked gently. Mr Hale nodded and Buddy gestured towards the interrogation room. "In here please."

Mr Hale simply followed without a word, clearly still in shock. As he walked away, Tom silently swore to ensure that whoever did this was going to go down.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Do you guys have any idea why Principal Knickerbocker wants to see us?" Will asked as she saw Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin sitting outside the Principal's office.

"I hope it's not about our extra-curricular activities." Irma replied.

"Could Cornelia have told her about us? Over the phone or something?" Taranee added, her eyes filled with fear and nerves. "My parents would freak if they knew."

Will opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by another girls voice.

"Hey do you guys, like, have any idea what's going on?" Alchemie asked. Will mentally sighed with relief. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't about their Guardian lives.

"Yeah, we were talking about it Al." Irma drawled.

"Miss Vandom, could you come in please?" Principal Knickerbocker asked from inside her office. Swallowing hard, Will walked in.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Hello Miss Vandom." Principal Knickerbocker began. "This is Agent Medina" Principal Knickerbocker gestured towards a tall, dark-skinned woman with large round glasses. "And this is Agent McTiennan." Principal Knickerbocker continued, gesturing towards a tall blond haired man, with hard blue eyes. "They need to talk to you about your friend Cornelia."

A look of disgust crossed Will's face before she could stop it, before she could stop it. "She's not my friend." Will stated harshly. Seeing the look of surprise on Principal Knickerbocker's face, Will decided to elaborate. "We had a big fight a few days ago. I haven't seen her since she went missing."

"Please sit down Miss Vandom, we have something to tell you." Agent Medina said gently. Will sat down. "I'm afraid Cornelia has been found. Murdered." Will turned pale.

"Who…." Her voice trailed off.

"You may well have been the last person to see he alive." Agent McTiennan said firmly. "Can you tell us about the last time you spoke to her?"

"It was last Saturday, about two in the afternoon. She called me and we met up at the scrap yard." Will paused to suppress a small shudder as she remembered what had happened that fateful day. "We got into a fight. She was looking for a fight and I was forced to defend myself."

"Can you tell us what the fight was about, Miss Vandom?" Agent McTiennan asked a little more aggressively.

"IT WAS ABOUT A BOY!" Will snapped angrily. "She was angry that I liked the same boy that she did."

"Was the fight an entirely verbal confrontation, or was there a physical component?" Agent McTiennan pressed.

"We exchanged blows if that's what you mean!" Will snapped, before a look of panic crossed her face. "Hey, I didn't kill her, if that's what you're thinking!"

"We know that you didn't kill her Miss Vandom. Whoever did kill your friend had far greater strength than most adults." Agent Medina said calmly. "We want to catch the scumbag who did this. That's why we're asking these questions."

"Can you think of anyone who she knew that might have been able to exert that kind of strength?" Agent McTiennan asked in a softer voice. "Someone who works out perhaps?"

Will paused to think for a while. Finally, she shook her head.

"No I don't think so." She said finally. Agent McTiennan sighed.

"Very well, you can leave now." He said in a disappointed voice.

"Return to your class Will. I ask that you keep this to yourself and your friends for as long as possible." Principal Knickerbocker continued sadly and Will was struck by just how OLD Principal Knickerbocker looked right then.

"Miss Lair, come in please."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

As soon as Irma stepped into Principal Knickerbockers office, she noticed Agents Medina and McTiennan standing there.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Irma joked. Principal Knickerbocker glared at her.

"No one is accusing you of anything Miss Lair." Agent Medina told her in a reassuringly calm voice.

"We need to talk about your friend Cornelia." Agent Medina put her hand up as Irma opened her mouth to speak. "I understand your friend Will had an argument with her on the day she went missing. Were you there?"

"Yes I was. Listen, I don't know where she went after that."

"Can you tell us the time this argument happened?" Agent McTiennan asked. Irma glared at them.

"Around two-ish, maybe three." Irma replied somewhat sulkily. "We didn't part on good terms exactly."

"And can you think of anyone she knew who has a lot of upper body strength, more so than an average adult male?" Agent McTiennan continued firmly.

Irma paused and thought hard for a while. "I suppose the bookstore owner Cedric might, I suppose." She said finally. "But I think he's been out of town for some time. Why do you want to know?"

"Because Cornelia's body was found earlier today. She was murdered by someone with a lot of upper body strength." Agent McTiennan told her plainly. Irma didn't say anything, but she suddenly grabbed the chair she was sitting on very hard.

"Thank you Miss Lair." Agent Medina said in a kind voice. "Can you send Taranee Cook in when you leave."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Taranee favoured the two agents with her patented killer glare.

"May I ask what this is about?" She asked in a distinctly icy voice.

"It's about your friend Cornelia Hale. There's no easy way to tell you this. She's been found. Murdered. By a person with considerable strength." Agent Medina told her. Taranee turned pale with shock and Agent Medina decided to press her advantage. "Do you know of anyone Cornelia might have met after her argument with Will Vandom?"

Taranee shook her head. "Maybe Alchemie, but I can't think of anyone else really. Elyon's not in town and Cornelia wasn't talking to us either."

"What about anyone with above average strength? Is there anyone who she knew that she might have met?" Agent McTiennan pressed.

"No I don't-" Taranee suddenly paused. Will was physically capable of using considerable physical strength in her guardian form. And Caleb, well he probably was pretty strong. Taranee shook herself mentally. This was ridiculous. Caleb and Will were her FRIENDS, people she would trust with her life, people who she knew intimately.

And therein lay a problem. Because Taranee had felt the same way about Cornelia Hale. In fact, Taranee probably would've said that she knew Cornelia BETTER than she did Will. And after the events of the previous Saturday, Taranee no longer confident that she knew the people around her. Cornelia had tried to kill Will and that changed EVERYTHING. If she really knew Cornelia, then why hadn't she ever suspected that she would be capable of actually trying to kill someone? And if she didn't really know Cornelia after all this time, how could she say she knew anyone?

"Are you sure?" Agent Medina pressed, noting her hesitation. Taranee paused and shook her head.

"No I'm pretty sure." Taranee said, this time more firmly. Agent Medina sighed.

"If you remember anything, or think you know something that you think might be relevant, give us a call." Agent McTiennan said as he handed her a business card with his number on it. "You may leave now. Please ask Hay Lin to come in when you go."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Um…Hi!" Hay Lin said as she stepped into the room, bouncing from one foot to the other, radiating enough nervous energy to power a city. Or at least a small town. Perhaps we should've interviewed Hay Lin first, Principal Knickerbocker thought to herself.

"Don't worry Miss Lin, you're not in any trouble. We just want to talk to you about your friend Cornelia." Agent Medina said calmly.

"What about Cornelia?" Hay Lin practically shrieked, before cringing slightly. "Sorry, nerves."

"When did you last see Cornelia Hale?" Agent McTiennan asked firmly, his face forming a frown.

"Around two or three on Saturday." Hay Lin answered in an uncharacteristically subdued voice. Monsters she could handle. Federal agents were harder.

"We understand there was an altercation between your friend Will and Cornelia. Did you witness it?" Agent McTiennan continued.

"Yeah, I was there." Hay Lin replied. "I haven't seen her since and I don't know where she might have gone, if that's what you want to know."

"I'm afraid Cornelia's body has been found." Agent Medina said sadly. "She was killed by someone with a lot of strength. Do you know of anyone who might have an exceptional amount of upper body strength that she might have met?"

Hay Lin felt the strength leave her body and her face turned pale. "Cornelia…dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Agent Medina told her sympathetically. "We're investigating who killed her and we can't do it without help."

"I…I don't think I know anyone who could fit the description you're looking for. Of course, the person who knew her best was Elyon Brown." Hay Lin said, struggling to regain her composure.

"No-one seems to be able to contact them. Do you know where the Browns have gone?" Agent Medina asked gently.

"N-n-no, I-" Hay Lin suddenly stopped talking as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks and she began to sob. Dammit, she wasn't SUPPOSED to care about Cornelia, she had forfeited that right when she tried to kill Will. But as she continued to sob, she was forced to face the facts. Three years of friendship was not easily thrown aside and emotions were seldom REASONABLE.

"We'll talk about this later." Agent Medina told Hay Lin in a kind voice. Leading Hay Lin out of the office, Agent Medina passed Hay Lin to Principal Knickerbocker who sat down beside her and comforted her.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"When did you last see Cornelia Hale Miss Jones?" Agent McTiennan asked Alchemie firmly.

"On Friday, just after school." Alchemie replied. "She seemed to be angry with Will and the others."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she looked pretty narked with them." Alchemie said, shrugging her shoulders. "Something to do with Elyon."

"Do you know the details of the argument?" Agent McTiennan continued, a look of interest crossing his face.

"No I don't. Just that Cornelia seemed to think that they had something to do with Elyon's disappearance." Alchemie replied with a shrug.

"What made her think that?" Agent Medina asked, interest aroused as well.

"I don't know. I hope Cornelia's ok." As the words left her mouth, Alchemie shuddered slightly. She wasn't as close to Cornelia as she had once been. Cornelia had W.I.T.C.H and Alchemie had her band, but they had stayed close despite that.

"We have some bad news to tell you about Cornelia." Agent Medina started gently.

"Is she hurt? What hospital is she in? What happened to her?" Alchemie exclaimed.

"She's been found. Murdered. Someone with exceptional strength killed her. Do you know of anyone she may have met that could have done that?"

Alchemie turned very pale and had to suppress the urge to vomit there and then. Pulling herself together, she spoke after a silence that seemed to last forever.

"Maybe Caleb, that strange boy staying at the Silver Dragon." She suggested. "I know she liked him."

"Thank you Miss Jones. I'm sorry about your friend." Agent Medina told her. Alchemie waved her away.

"Can you just…leave me alone please?" Alchemie asked weakly, before standing up and running for the nearest girls toilets and vomiting into a sink. She continued vomiting until she could vomit no more and continued to retch as her shocked mind tried to comprehend what Agent Medina had said. Raising her eyes, Alchemie looked in the mirror.

"Who would want to kill you Cornelia? What could possibly justify someone doing that?" Alchemie asked the mirror. Straightening up, Alchemie gave her reflection a glare. "I'll do whatever I can to make whoever did this pay."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"What do you think of what we got?" Agent Medina asked her colleague as they stepped into their car.

"Honestly? I think that Alchemie girl was definitely being straight with us." Agent McTiennan paused. "But the other girls, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are definitely hiding something, no doubt. I think they may well be shielding the murderer."

Agent Medina nodded. "Agreed. But why would they say they met Cornelia around two? She was killed sometime between ten and eleven, some three hours before they claim she fought with them. It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't." Agent McTiennan said with a frown. "I think that we should question the Lin girl some more, I think she might be our best hope of getting to the truth."

"Agreed."

As the car drove off, Agent Medina and Agent McTiennan had no idea of the events that they had set into motion and the consequences of what their investigation would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney cancelled this series. I wouldn't have. Enough said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Yan Lin asked as she approached the man and woman who had just entered the Silver Dragon.

"Hello. We're looking to talk to a boy named Caleb?" The tall blond haired man asked. "I'm Agent McTiennan and this is Agent Medina." He gestured to his dark-skinned, female companion. "We need to ask him some questions."

"Caleb isn't here at the moment." Yan Lin said smoothly. As a point of fact, Caleb was busy attacking Phobos's forces and probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Agent McTiennan pressed. Yan Lin shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't help you there." She replied.

"Then can we talk to you?" Agent Medina asked suddenly. "We need to know about Caleb. Do you have an office or somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Of course." Yan answered calmly. "We can talk in my office."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Will, what are we going to do about these agents?" Taranee asked in a slightly freaked tone of voice. "If they start to look to closely, they're going to figure us out!"

"I think we should try and find out who killed Corny." Irma added. "Something about this doesn't smell right."

Doesn't SMELL right?" Will asked incredulously.

"Listen, Corny and I were enemies-slash-friends for years." Irma shot out very quickly. "If anyone should know how far she would've gone, it's me. But when she tried to kill you…" Irma paused. "I think it might be connected."

"And be able to fool the Oracle and the council and everyone else Irma?" Hay Lin cut in, her eyes still red from crying. "I don't know, what could do that?"

"We'll ask Yan Lin later. If anyone knows, she will." Will said firmly.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"What's this all about?" Yan Lin asked firmly as she turned and faced the two agents.

"We believe Caleb may know something about a crime we're investigating." Agent McTiennan said firmly. "How long have you known him?"

"Personally? About a couple of years." Yan Lin replied, unfazed.

"And how did he come to stay at the Silver Dragon?"

"He needed somewhere to stay after he lost his parents. I offered him somewhere to stay." Yan Lin paused. "What exactly is Caleb supposed to know about?"

"We believe he may know something about a murder case we're dealing with. Has Caleb shown any violent tendencies since you've known him?"

"Nothing exceptional." Yan replied. "He's a pretty normal boy, in that respect."

"And what was his relationship like with Cornelia Hale?" Agent Medina pressed. "How did he see her?"

"She was attracted to him. A teenage crush of sorts. He didn't see her the same way though." Yan Lin's eyes widened as she suddenly clicked the details together. "What do you mean _was_?"

"Cornelia Hale was murdered last Saturday." Agent Medina said softly. "We think Caleb may know something important."

"Do you suspect that he might be the killer?" Yan snapped. "Because I very much doubt that. He was here all afternoon on Saturday!"

"What about Saturday morning?" Agent McTiennan continued. "She was killed in the morning, not the afternoon."

"Sleeping mostly, I think. It had been a very busy night on Friday."

"Thank you for your time Miss Lin." Agent Medina said. "If there's anything that you remember that might be relevant to our investigation."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"What do you think?" Agent McTiennan asked Agent Medina.

"Like her granddaughter, she's definitely hiding something. But I'm not sure it's connected to the case." Agent Medina replied.

"Oh?"

"Call it a hunch." Agent Medina said. "That old lady has a core of steel in there. I doubt we'd ever get anything out of her under pressure."

"No arguments there." Agent McTiennan said, nodding. "Let's get back to the station."

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Yan Lin sat in her office brooding. This was not good. The Guardians had just been through one major shock, they didn't need this as well.

And then there was the time of Cornelia's death. Yan had no doubt that whoever had murdered Cornelia had simply aged her corpse magically. But why? That made no sense whatsoever.

There was of course the other option, but Yan Lin didn't think that option likely either. For one thing, it would need someone who had the power of a Heart to fool Candracar and the Oracle. And there were only two people who could fit that category and neither of them would have killed Cornelia, she was sure about that.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Hey Grandma, we need to talk." Hay Lin said as they walked in. She dropped her voice. "It's about our group stuff."

"Is this about Cornelia?" Yan Lin asked perceptively as they entered the basement. At this, Hay Lin started crying again.

"We're thinking that Cornelia's behaviour on Saturday and her murder are connected." Irma added as Hay Lin continued to sob. "Because it really isn't like Corny." At this, Irma choked and tried to regain her composure. After a few minutes, she continued. "Wasn't. I meant to say. Wasn't."

"I can't think how." Yan Lin replied sadly. Internally, she sympathised. She hadn't wanted to believe that Nerissa had gone bad either. "The Oracle and the council would have been able to see through any such deception."

"What about a fetch Grandma?" Hay Lin asked, suddenly remembering an old story Yan Lin had told her. Yan Lin raised an eyebrow.

"To make a fetch that would fool Candracar would require the power of a Heart." She pointed out. "And there are only two people who knew Cornelia and could do that. I believe that whoever killed her, magically aged Cornelia's corpse to make it appear that she was killed in the morning." There was a collective gasp of surprise and Yan Lin looked at them all. "Someone is trying to set you up, but to what point and purpose, I don't know."

"But…how? Why? It makes no sense!" Taranee exclaimed. "Cornelia was murdered by someone strong. Why not make it look like it was us?" Irma frowned.

"That's a good point T. This doesn't smell right."

"So it boils down to this. Either Elyon and one of Phobos's lackeys murdered Cornelia and created a fetch to try and kill me, or someone killed Cornelia after our fight and made it look like she was murdered earlier." Will cut in. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"But-"

"Unless you think I did it?" Will asked, glaring at Irma's interruption.

"No, of course not!" Irma protested. Will took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. To say she was feeling rattled by recent events would be an understatement and needless to say, she found herself doubting even her fellow guardians.

"Sorry Irma, I'm feeling a little on edge." Will said.

"Question is, are we going to investigate Cornelia's death? She was one of us, even if she went bad." Taranee asked and Will's face turned dark.

"No. We need to focus our energies on bringing Phobos down. If Elyon was involved, then we'll have to figure out what to do about her when this is over. If Elyon wasn't, then we'll have to leave Cornelia's killer to the cops." Irma opened her mouth, but Will cut her off. "I know that you don't think Elyon did it, but you thought you knew Cornelia well, didn't you?" Irma nodded. "If that wasn't true, then how well can you say you knew Elyon? No, we focus on defeating Phobos and catch Cornelia's killer that way." Irma frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"I need to get going!" Irma exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "My parents called earlier and told me that I have to be back early."

"Yeah, me too. Seeya tomorrow!" Will said as she waved goodbye.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Irma found it very difficult to sleep that night. All night, her mind spun argument and counter-argument.

Something doesn't smell right with this.

No s$%# Sherlock. Trying to kill Will is not Corny's style

I think the idea of a fetch impersonating Corny is more likely.

_There's NO way that Elyon killed Corny!_

Didn't say she did. But who else fits the bill?

_Will does._

I trust Will with my life!

_But how well do you know her? A good deal less than you knew Corny._

I can't believe I'm having this argument with myself!

_Well you did know Corny for a long time._

Hardly means that I knew her every action.

No, but it means you knew her well. Can you say the same about Will?

No, but…

_You can feel your doubts._

No! I mean, Will's the leader of the Guardians! She wouldn't be if she was a bad person!

Power corrupts. Isn't that what granddad used to say?

You're being ridiculous!

_How about asking Yan Lin tomorrow if any keeper of the heart has gone bad? _

That's ridiculous! Will didn't kill Corny and set her up like that!

Then you have nothing to fear. But if Will did-

For Gods sake, this is ridiculous!

If she did, then what you going to do about it?

I don't KNOW! But Will DIDN'T kill Corny!

Irma continued to toss and turn, as the argument went round and round her head. By the morning, she had only one conclusion. Irma decided that she'd better talk to Taranee about her thoughts. Surely the smartest girl in the group should know what to do.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Phobos, I need to ask you something." Elyon said as she approached Phobos.

"Anything, dear sister."

"I need to see what's happening on Earth to Cornelia." Phobos opened his mouth and Elyon held up her hand. "I've got the feeling that something bad has happened to her and I need to see her."

Phobos raised an eyebrow and waved his hand at the floor. A cloud of thin dust swept away and the floor took on a glass-like appearance as a scene began to play.

Cornelia and Will were arm-in-arm, laughing and joking as they walked home. Hay Lin was bouncing in front of them, walking backwards so she could also talk. Irma was visible just between the shoulders of Cornelia and Will.

"See? There's nothing to worry about." Phobos said sweetly and at that point, Elyon realised that her brother was not to be trusted. If he could lie about, what else was he lying about?

She made a silent vow. Find out the truth about Meridian and her brother. Little did she know, just how much it would hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Do you REALLY think that I did? No? Good to know.

Irma nervously approached Taranee as she walked through the school gates. She wasn't sure how to approach this, or what to say that would make this any easier to talk about. How often does a person ask whether they think their friend is a murderer, or even capable of murder? But she needed to talk to someone about her thoughts, to help her decide her next move, or else she'd go crazy. She was still musing over what to say when Taranee spoke first.

"I think we need to talk about Cornelia. And Will." Taranee said firmly.

"You have your doubts too?" Irma blurted out and Taranee nodded.

"Something about this doesn't add up. I mean, we've known-" Taranee paused for a moment, clearly determined not to break down. "Knew Cornelia for some time. Elyon too. None of this makes sense."

"No it doesn't." Irma agreed and Taranee pressed on.

"The thing is, we've only known Will for a few months. And up until recently, I would have trusted her with my life."

"But all this crap with Cornelia has made you wonder if you really know any of us." Irma finished. "With the exception of Hay Lin, I've been thinking the same thing. But it still boils down to those three scenarios. Either Will killed Cornelia and set her up, Elyon killed Cornelia and set her on Will, or Cornelia was murdered after she tried to kill Will and someone is trying to frame either Elyon or Will."

"Exactly. Which is why I think we SHOULD investigate her murder!" Taranee exclaimed virulently. "I don't want to go into battle worrying about whether I can trust my leader!"

"The question is, what do we do if Will DID murder Corny?" Irma cut in. "As things stand, it's the only one that makes any kind of sense." Irma felt her stomach twist and turn violently as she said those words. Taranee frowned.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Will is our friend and leader. We KNOW her! And the Will we know WOULDN'T murder a fellow Guardian!"

"We thought we knew Corny too." Irma pointed out, her mind rushing as it moved with sickening certainty to a conclusion that she refused to acknowledge. "I just want to be prepared for the possibility."

Taranee sighed with exasperation.

"You're not the only one of us who's thought about this." Taranee said, fiddling with her hair braid in a nervous manner. "I was up most of the night thinking about it. We might be able to take Will down if we worked together."

"Probably would." Irma said with a sour expression on her face. "But it would be pretty hard to do."

"The biggest problem is that I don't think we COULD rely on Caleb in a fight with Will. The way he is with her, I think he'd fight by her side even if she was as evil as Phobos." Taranee finished.

"We could try ambushing her if we have to." Irma suggested and Taranee frowned.

"Ye-es. But we'd have to time it right, otherwise it would go as badly for us as it did for Cornelia." Taranee pointed out, before shaking her head. "Urgh, this is ridiculous. We'll just have to talk to Will. I'm sure she'll listen."

"Yeah, you're right." Irma agreed half-heartedly. But, deep down in her heart, Irma was not so sure. After all, Will hadn't listened to Cornelia about Elyon, so why would she listen to them?

As the two girls walked into the school buildings, Caleb emerged from behind the bins. He'd overheard them talking and he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Were ALL of the Guardian's out to get Will? Well, no matter. He would protect Will from their schemes no matter what it took.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Alchemy Jones leaned against the lamppost and kept her eyes firmly on the Silver Dragon. She was determined to catch her quarry alone and the best way to do that ambushing her target on the way to school. As Hay Lin waved goodbye to her parents, Alchemy moved in.

"Hi Hay Lin!" she said brightly as she approached. Hay Lin seemed to jump at her approach, before breathing out a sigh of relief as she realised who it was.

"Hi Al. What are you doing here?" Hay Lin asked brightly. "You come from the other side of town. What's up?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you." Alchemy said firmly as she pulled up alongside Hay Lin. Hay Lin's expression became puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well you know Caleb better than anyone else at our school, don't you?" Alchemy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hay Lin replied, before giving her friend a look. "You do know he's going out with Will, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm asking." Hay Lin raised her eyebrows quizzically and Alchemy continued. "See, I want to know about Caleb's relationship with Cornelia." At this, Hay Lin turned pale and Alchemy decided to press home her advantage. "Because Cornelia really liked him, not to mention the fact that he's the only boy that I know she would have trusted en-"

"Alchemy, Caleb didn't murder Cornelia." Hay Lin cut in and Alchemy raised her eyebrow. "He DIDN'T!"

"Well if you're sure." Alchemy said slightly dubiously. "Was there anyone else who she trusted enough meet on her own? Her parents thought the world of her and I know that you guys earned her trust and her and Elyon were practically sisters and Caleb she probably would, but was there anyone else?"

"There wasn't anyone else, nobody at all!" Hay Lin gabbled and Alchemy decided to press on.

"Are you sure? Because whoever killed her had to meet her on her own and I think that she knew the person who killed her."

"What makes you so sure?" Hay Lin asked in a very brittle voice as she strained against the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.

"A hunch. And I knew Cornelia well. I thought that you might be able to help me catch her killer."

"Al, you have no id-"

"Are you being threatened? Is that why you're trying to warn me off? Did Caleb threaten you?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Hay Lin yelled with uncharacteristic anger, tears of frustration and sadness running down her face. "You really have no idea. Please Al, back off. I don't want to see you hurt." She added in a quieter voice. "Don't ask me to explain, you wouldn't believe half the stuff that's been going on with us."

Alchemy raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head in disbelief. Finally she decided to speak.

"Ok Hay, I'll back off." She said in a disappointed voice. "But I wish you'd tell me." Hay Lin gave Alchemy a kind smile.

"I wish I could tell you." She replied. But as the two walked on towards Sheffield, Alchemy seethed in silence. Whatever was going on, Alchemy would get to the bottom of Cornelia's murder. No matter what.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

"Elyon?" a familiar voice asked cautiously and Elyon turned to face its owner.

"Come in Phobos, come in." She said with a smile. Phobos stepped forward and beside him walked a girl about Elyon's age, with short black hair and muddy green eyes.

"This is Miranda." Phobos said with a smile. "She's a ward of the castle. I thought you two might want to get to know one another." As Elyon opened her mouth to speak, Phobos cut her off. "I've forgotten how lonely it can be living in the castle at your age. Why don't you take a tour of your land with Miranda, see what we're fighting for?"

"C'mon, lets go!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Elyon's hand and dragged her through the door. Elyon paused for a moment just outside her room and gave Phobos one last look, before letting Miranda drag her away. Miranda was clearly meant to distract her from something, but what? Whatever it was, Elyon was determined to find out.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Will let out a huge yawn as she stepped towards the school gates. She hadn't slept well last night, with nightmares about Cornelia and the others running through her mind. She spotted Caleb approaching her and she woke up a bit with a smile. Seeing her boyfriend always brightened her day and when he kissed her, she felt her heart lift into her mouth.

"Hi Caleb." She said with a smile.

"Hi Will." He replied with a thousand watt smile, before his face turned grim. "We need to talk."

"If it's about Phobos, we should talk with the other girls here." Will replied as her face fell. Caleb shook his head.

"It's not about Phobos. It's about…" he dropped his voice. "It's about Irma and Taranee."

"What!"

"I think that we might well have another Cornelia situation. And I think we should be prepared."

"No, this is not happening!" Will moaned as she brought her hands to her face. "I hope you're wrong, I really do."

"So do I." Caleb admitted grimly. "So do I."

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Hay Lin spotted Caleb and Will standing at the gates of Sheffield. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Guys, we need to talk." She said firmly, even as she bounced from foot to foot, radiating enough nervous energy to power Heatherfield.

"Hay, we don't bite you know." Will pointed out and Hay Lin relaxed slightly with a grin.

"It isn't that. It's Alchemy."

"What about Alchemy?" Will asked, puzzled.

"She interrogated me about Cornelia and us earlier. I think I persuaded her to back off, but I think we need to be careful about her." Hay Lin explained. Will frowned.

"Great, as if things weren't bad enough." She turned and faced Hay Lin. "Can you tell the others what you told me?" Will gave Caleb an affectionate look. "I'd like a little time with my boyfriend. Alone."

Hay Lin gave Will a two thumbs up sign and a smile, before walking into the playground. As she walked away, Will turned and faced Caleb.

"Do you think she's in on it as well?" she asked. After Cornelia had tried to kill her, Will was a lot more wary than she probably would have been. Caleb shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's not her style. And she can't lie worth a damn either." Caleb said. "No, I think it's the other two we need to be worried about."

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Irma and Taranee exchanged glances as Hay Lin approached them.

"Do you think we should talk to her about what we've talked about?" Taranee asked Irma and a sour look came over Irma's face.

"No." She said after a brief hesitation. "We only talk to her if we can prove Will DID kill Corny."

"Hiya guys!" Hay Lin exclaimed excitedly. "We need to talk about Alchemy."

"What about Alchemy?" Taranee asked curiously.

"Well it's like this…" Hay Lin started and as she explained what had happened to her that morning, Irma's face darkened. But Taranee started thinking things that before the events of last Saturday, she would not have thought of in million years. It's amazing how fast having a friend murdered can have on your thinking, Taranee mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. Even though I wish I did.

Phobos glared angrily at the scared young soldier standing in front of him.

"You're sure that it was a young man wielding the powers of the Earth Guardian?" he barked and the soldier nodded.

"Y-y-yes my Prince." The soldier stammered out. Phobos growled once more and the young soldier started to slowly back away in an attempt to escape any possible unpleasant consequences.

"My Lord, if the rebels have a new magic user in their ranks, then we have to deal with them before they make contact with the Guardians." Cedric hissed. "This is a sign that the rebels are growing stronger and stronger."

"I can see that you fool!" Phobos hissed angrily. He raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Leave me, I need time to think."

"Yes my Lord." Cedric said with a bow. Gesturing to the young soldier to follow him, Cedric slithered out. Phobos closed his eyes and tried to focus. This new magic user worried him deeply. Elemental power users were exceptionally rare, especially ones as powerful as the Guardians. He closed his eyes and tried to think up a way of dealing with this new Earth magic user.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

With Hay Lin's warning ringing in her ears, Alchemy decided against try to pump any of the other girls for information on Cornelia's death. For one thing, she was sure that Hay Lin would have probably warned them by now. No, what Alchemy's next step involved poking around in the school archives. And for that, she was going to need a bit of technical help.

"Hey Martin!" she called out as she approached him. Martin's face brightened when he saw her approach. Alchemy felt a twinge of guilt for what she was about to ask of him, but ruthlessly squashed it. "Martin, I was wondering if you could do me a favour…"

"I can't do your homework for you, sorry. But I can help you study if you want." Martin cut in. Alchemy gave a mental sigh as she remembered the homework that she had left undone from yesterday, but quickly shook it off.

"Actually, I'm up to date with my homework (LIAR, her mind yelled. Alchemy ignored it.) I was hoping you could help me with something else." Alchemy said with a slightly coy purr. "I'm looking up a bit of information for a friend, but I need access to the school records. I was wondering if you could get me in at all?"

"The school system? Why? Are you aware of how much trouble we could get in if we're caught?" Martin spluttered. Alchemy turned slightly.

"Well if it's too tricky for you…I understand." She said with a smirk. Martin jumped to his feet.

"Ha! I could walk all over the school system without breaking a sweat or triggering an alarm!" he exclaimed and started he opened his laptop and started typing away, jabbering away excitedly as he got to work.

"You see, the school system hasn't been updated in two months, and that leaves certain back doors of code that they haven't gotton round to filling yet," He rambled as he typed. "And for certain talented individuals, such as yours truly." Martin paused as his face took on a proud glow and he smiled slightly "Well, we can use these back doors to pose as legitimate organisations that should be able to access this information." He finished with a smirk as the Heatherfield logo appeared on his laptop screen.

"Cool. Can I look? Please?" Alchemy pleaded with puppy-eyes. Martin handed her his laptop.

"Sure."

Alchemy leaned over and kissed Martin on the cheek. "Thanks Martin. Irma really doesn't know what she's missing."

At this, Martin positively blushed and he was sure he floated. (Although he did in fact stay on the ground)

"T-t-t-thanks." Martin stuttered out. "S-s-so what are you looking for?"

"Oh just a bit of background on Caleb." Alchemy replied absent-mindedly as she pulled up Caleb's file. "Trying to look up where he comes from."

"Really?"

"Well hardly anyone knows where he's from. My friend's curious." Alchemy replied as she pulled up Caleb's file. "Thanks Martin." She said as she handed him back his laptop.

"Hey, no problem!" he replied, but Alchemy didn't even hear him, she was caught up in her own little thoughts as she slowly digested what she'd found out.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Irma and Taranee uneasily eyed Will as she walked into class. Could Will REALLY have murdered Cornelia and set her up like that? Did they really know their friend as well as they thought?

Will swallowed with distaste as her thoughts chewed over what Caleb had told her. Could she really trust Irma and Taranee? Were they planning on turning on her like Cornelia did? Will gave herself a mental shake to dispel such thoughts. She knew her friends and would trust them with her life. But then again; she would have said the same about Cornelia.

"Hi Will!" Irma called out as Will turned into the class.

"Hi Irma, Taranee." Will said with a smile as she turned and faced her two friends. Taranee gave her usual friendly nod.

"Will, can we go to Meridian this afternoon?" Taranee asked out of the blue and Will raised an eyebrow.

"Go to Meridian this afternoon?" she asked and Taranee nodded.

"Yeah, there's something I want to check up." Taranee pressed. As the class began, Taranee nodded towards the front and mouthed the word 'later' at them. And so, burning with curiosity about what Taranee was thinking of, Will and Irma switched their concentration to the lesson in front of them.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Alchemy told the Grumper sisters as she slipped behind into the classroom.

"Al, it's Mr Collins class next. He'll really chew you out if you arrive late!" the older of the two sisters warned her. Alchemy just gave them a smile and a wave.

"I'll be fine! Just go, I'll catch up!" Al told them firmly. "Just need to see the school nurse."

At this statement, both Grumper sisters faces took on equally disgusted looks. They both hated the school nurses office with a passion and were feverently determined to avoid it. As the two girls walked out of sight, Alchemy gave a sigh of relief and melted into the crowds. And a few minutes later, she slipped out of the Sheffield Institute, hidden from view by a delivery van at the school gates.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

"I'm beginning to think this Caleb is on the run." Agent Medina commented angrily and Agent McTiennan nodded.

"Barely any school records, no medical or passport documentation and nothing about his parents at all. It's like…he just popped out of thin air!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Illegal immigrant perhaps?" Agent Medina asked and Agent McTiennan shook his head.

"Possibly." He admitted. "Possibly, but I think there's something more to it than that."

"Like…?"

"Like the way his documents are very good fakes if they're fakes at all. And then there's this murder. If he is the murderer, he doesn't seem very bright."

Agent Medina snorted and tapped Caleb's school reports.

"If these are anything to go by, that's not an issue." She pointed out and Agent McTiennan shook his head.

"Yes, but to produce documentation this good, he's either smart enough to forge some of the best copies we've ever encountered or he's genuine and has managed to leave virtually no trace of his existence in the system."

"I doubt he's a spook." Agent Medina pointed out. She tapped the academic files once more. "He wouldn't risk drawing attention to himself like this."

"Hmmm. I think that it might be worth bringing to the attention of my old colleague Scylla though." Agent McTiennan mused and Agent Medina frowned.

"We are NOT bringing that spook-hunter into this case!" she snapped. "We can handle this on our own. What's the worse that could happen? It's not like he's from another world or something."

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Elyon grimaced as she watched Miranda blabber away excitedly. In another world, another life it felt like. Elyon could imagine what her old friend Cornelia would say about Miranda. A fraud, a fake, not worth her time. However, Elyon suspected that if she attempted to ignore Miranda, or freeze her out, then Miranda would probably get far worse than being merely frozen out. And Elyon had a plan.

"Miranda." Elyon cut in. "I'd like to see my kingdom."

"Su-"

"From the ground. I want to find out why people are rebelling. And I need someone who knows the area to show me around;" Elyon continued in an apparently oblivious tone. "And I'm sure that you know the people better than me." Inwardly, Elyon smirked. She still had it, it seemed as Miranda's face lit up.

"Of course your majesty. Just allow me to clear it with your brother, or he might send out search parties."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Elyon giggled in a way that she was sure wouldn't fool anyone. It certainly wouldn't have fooled Cornelia. But Miranda seemed to believe it.

"I don't think the guards would be very happy." Miranda replied with a giggle.

"Then lets find him!" Elyon exclaimed happily, dragging Miranda behind her.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Alchemy looked up at the abandoned school building in front of her and frowned. So much for trying that lead. With a sigh of annoyance, she turned and walked into the bakery that was across the road. She was going to be in serious trouble for skipping school, she thought to herself, so she might as well get SOMETHING out of this.

"Looking up at the old George Washington High School dear?" a woman's voice cut in, startling Alchemy out of her reverie.

"Something like that." Alchemy admitted with a blush.

"Were you a student there? Because I knew most of the kids who used to go there, in and out of my shop at lunchtime." The woman continued. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a pretty girl like you."

"Really? You knew all of the kids going there?" Alchemy asked with interest.

"Most of them dear." The woman chuckled. "Most of them, if only by sight."

"Well I'm looking up a bit of history for friend and there's a boy who used to go there." Alchemy paused and pulled out her phone. Skimming her way through her in phone photo archives, she pulled up Caleb's photo.

"Do you remember this boy?" she asked as she held up her phone. The woman frowned.

"I've never seen him before. Are you sure that you're at the right school?"

"Are you sure?" Alchemy asked and the woman frowned.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure." She said. "Are you sure you've got the right school? And talking of school…"

Alchemy however turned away and walked out of the shop in a daze. So Caleb DIDN'T go to the school he was supposed to have. Possibly. Stepping into the next shop along the street, Alchemy walked up to the shopkeeper and asked the same question. And the next. And the next. And by the end of her questioning, she was fairly certain that Caleb was not who he pretended to be. Not at all. And that aroused her suspicions.

"Who are you Caleb? And what link do you have to W.I.T.C.H?" Alchemy murmured as she stepped on the train home. Pulling out her still undone homework, she started working on it. But her mind wasn't really paying attention to algebra, but instead focused on Caleb.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Cedric stepped out of the portal and coughed as the dust that had gathered since he had left. Pulling his hood up over his face, he walked out into Heatherfield. It was perhaps unfortunate for him that he was spotted and recognised by Yan Lin.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

"So why do you want to go to Meridian?" Will asked Taranee as they sat down to lunch.

"I want to see if we can tell Elyon the bad news about Cornelia. Hopefully her rea-"

"I told you before! It's not our job to investigate Cornelia's death!" Will practically yelled, her anger virtually coming off of her in waves.

"Bu-"

"The girl tried to kill me! As far as I'm concerned, she isn't worth the risk." Will hissed, before storming off. Caleb gave Taranee a glare and stormed off as well. Hay Lin looked at Taranee and then at the retreating backs of Will and Caleb, before rushing off, tears in her eyes.

Taranee looked at Irma and Irma looked back at Taranee.

"What the hell were you thinking asking that?" Irma asked in surprise and Taranee gave Irma a grim look.

"You saw what happened with Cornelia, the false one." She began.

"You don't know that she was a fake!" Irma protested and Taranee gave her friend a look of disbelief.

"You were the one who said that it wasn't like Cornelia." She stated coldly. "I think that it's safe to assume that it was a fake Cornelia who attacked Will." Irma nodded and Taranee continued. "Well we're going to need help if it was Will who killed Cornelia. Elyon is our best bet in my opinion."

After a few moments silence, Irma swallowed and nodded.

"If Will did murder Cornelia, I think Elyon would want to help." Irma admitted ruefully. "And the more Will tries to drive us away from it, the more uneasy I feel. But aren't we in danger of overreacting? What if Will didn't kill Corny?"

"I'd feel a lot better knowing that for certain." Taranee murmured. "And as Will won't do this, I think we're going to have to go on our own. This afternoon."

"Without Will?" Irma asked in an unusually timid voice. Taranee gestured to the empty seat where Will had been sitting.

"You saw how she reacted. No, we need to do this on our own, or not at all."

"I don't like the idea of going behind Will's back." Irma said with a look of distaste. Then she looked at the empty chair that had used to belong to Cornelia. "But I want to find out more as well."

"Then we have no time to lose." Taranee said standing up. "We'll have to skip lessons this afternoon and find Blunk to find us a portal. It should give us enough time."

"You know, I'd never thought you'd be a real rebel under that good student act." Irma said admiringly.

"Only in exceptional circumstances." Taranee replied with a growl.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

Alchemy wasn't concentrating when she walked through the front gates, she was far too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Unfortunately for her, she walked straight into Principal Knickerbocker and fell onto her bum.

"Alchemy Jones, why are you walking into school at this hour?" Principal Knickerbocker demanded. "And where have you been for the past few hours?"

"I…well…" Alchemy stumbled about.

"You can explain in detention tomorrow." Principal Knickerbocker finished. "I will call your parents tonight."

"Okay then." Alchemy said dully. Detention was the last thing on her mind. Instead, she was instead focusing on what she had learned today. Perhaps she ought to talk to Caleb about this, see if she could learn anything more. Then again, if he was the murderer, it might simply put his guard up. Still deep in thought, Alchemy walked into her lesson, escorted by Principal Knickerbocker.

W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.W.I.T.C.H.

"What I don't get is why we couldn't use the bookstore." Irma said as the two of them walked through the portal.

"Aside from the obvious?" Taranee countered. "It opens up in Phobos's palace, not an ideal place to arrive." She turned and handed Blunk a small bag of mouse feed. "Remember, not a word to Caleb or Will remember? We want this to be a surprise."

"Blunk understand. Blunk not let you down." Blunk replied happily with a smile as he bounced off.

"Alright, let's go." Taranee told Irma as they turned towards the palace.

"Any idea how we're going to get in?" Irma asked dryly and Taranee nodded. "Don't think we can exactly knock on the door."

"Oh I do have a plan." Taranee replied.

"Really?" Irma asked, "cos normally we just wing it."

"Oh yes." Taranee replied with a nasty grin. She leaned over and whispered in Irma's ear and Irma's eyes widened in shock.

"You've lost it haven't you?" she asked in despair and Taranee shook her head.

"No, just desperate. It's not like our old plan would have worked."

"I still say you're nuts. Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the rules by now.

"For the record, I'd like to ask one last time, are you crazy?" Irma asked Taranee in disbelief and Taranee glared at her.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" she replied and Irma shook her head. "Trust me, I'm sure it'll work like a charm." She nodded towards the convoy in front of them. "Let's do this."

"For the record, I still think you're nuts, but I think I like it," Irma said with a smirk and raising her hands, a jet of water shot forwards, knocking the man riding the leading cart off flying.

"DOWN WITH PHOBOS!" Irma yelled, standing up while Taranee hid.

"Hey, she's one of the Guardians! Get her!" the commander of the caravans escort. Irma ran, pursued by almost a dozen guards. Taranee simply laid still and let them pass her by and once they had, she crawled up to one of the carts and pulled herself into the large bales of hay. Moments later, the rest of the guards returned with Irma tied up behind them.

"Good work men! I'm sure Phobos will reward us handsomely for this," the commander said approvingly with a smile on his face. He might even get a promotion, he thought to himself.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Will heard her phone go off as she walked out the school gates, the distinct frog ring tone making Caleb jump.

"Why do Earth girls insist on having such daft sounds coming from their pockets?" he asked and Will rolled her eyes. "You might as well carry a real frog."

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, you just don't get it," she said teasingly. "That's what ring tones are for."

"Caleb? Caleb Bush?" a firm authoritive voice interrupted before he could reply. Caleb turned his head and came face to face with the tall muscular form of Agent McTiennan and the smaller form of Agent Medina standing beside him.

"Agent Medina, Agent McTiennan, what are you doing here?" Will blurted out and Agent McTiennan gave her a firm look.

"We need to talk to young Mr Caleb about Miss Hale," he said calmly. "He knew her and may know something that may help us."

"I don't know anything about Cornelia's death!" he protested and Agent McTiennan gave him a cold look.

"Then you have nothing to worry about helping us with our enquiries," he pointed out and Caleb glared.

"Am I under arrest?" he asked, still glaring.

"Not at this current time," Agent McTiennan said coldly. "But your co-operation would be appreciated."

"Go on Caleb, I'll meet you at the Silver Dragon," Will said, cutting Caleb off from replying, before leaning forward and kissing him. "Make sure you're there," she added with a smile.

"I will be," he relied with a smile, before turning to glare at the two agents. Agent McTiennan glared back.

"Shall we get started?" he said firmly and Caleb shrugged.

"Or would you prefer somewhere more private?" Agent Medina asked. Caleb shrugged again.

"Here is fine," he said in a bored tone and Agent Medina gave him a friendly smile.

"Excellent. Could you tell us where you were on the morning of Saturday gone?" she asked and Caleb shrugged.

"I was in bed, catching up on sleep. But I'm sure Yan Lin has already told you that," he replied nonchantly. "Why, do you think I killed her?"

"We merely require your help in catching her killer," Agent McTiennan said firmly. "We know you knew the girl and we're simply following up all potential leads. How would you describe your relationship with Cornelia Hale?"

"Well she was attracted to me, but I didn't like her the same way. Why do you ask?"

"We have reason to believe she knew her killer. No doubt you've probably heard from your girlfriend," Agent Medina said in a friendly voice. "Take it from our perspective. We want to close this case and I'm sure you want us to catch this creep as well. After all, whoever it is could easily go after another girl. Even-God forbid-your girlfriend."

"I seriously d-" Caleb caught himself mid-word before continuing. "Hope not." He finished and both agents exchange a subtle look while Caleb's face sweated slightly.

"Thank you Caleb, I think that will be all," Agent Medina said, handing him a card with a number on it. "If you think you know something else that might help our investigation, our number is on the card."

Caleb watched as the two agents walked away. Had he been less preoccupied, he might have noticed Alchemy Jones watching him with interest. But he didn't, and as a result, he failed to notice her following him to the Silver Dragon.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Good evening Caleb," Yan Lin said as he walked through the doors of the Silver Dragon. "Will and Hay Lin are in the basement working on their homework and they need your help."

"Gotcha," replied Caleb, using an expression that he'd picked up on Earth. Alchemy, who was less than a metre away and hidden from view by a large white van suppressed a snort of disbelief. Caleb was not exactly noteworthy for his academic prowess.

"So what are you REALLY up to then Caleb?" Alchemy murmured curiously. With a small shake of her head, Alchemy quietly walked into the Silver Dragon, unnoticed by Yan Lin.

"Hello Alchemy, we haven't seen you in a while!" Joan Lin exclaimed happily as she spotted her. "Do you want to see Hay Lin? I'll let her know you're here."

"Actually Mrs Lin, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Caleb?" Alchemy asked tentatively, before looking away as she pretended to blush. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know a lot about him to be honest. He's a hard worker and his parents are gone. Try asking my mother-in-law, she knows Caleb better than me," Joan said after a short pause. Alchemy resisted the urge to groan. There was no way Yan Lin wouldn't know about her talk with Hay Lin earlier and although Alchemy doubted that ANYTHING could intimidate that particular old lady, Yan was cunning enough to send her on a wild goose chase if she wanted to.

"Do you know where he's from?" she asked, determined to have one last stab at getting the information she wanted. Joan frowned briefly.

"Sesamo Falls before he came here and Eastern Europe before that I think," she replied thoughtfully and Alchemy smiled. It wasn't really anything that Martin's hack into the school records hadn't shown her, but it was worth a try.

"Thanks Mrs Lin!" Alchemy said cheerfully as she stood up and left. The visit, while uninformative for the most part, did at least confirm that either the Lin's knew that Caleb was not who he claimed to be (something Alchemy doubted because she had gotton on pretty well with Joan Lin and as far as she could tell, Mrs Lin was telling the truth) or Yan Lin and Hay Lin were deceiving rest of their family about Caleb. And that worried Alchemy far more. What could possibly be so bad about Caleb's past that those two thought it was worth lying about? Alchemy didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

"Hey Phobos," Elyon said as she stepped into the throne room with a smile. "I was thinking that perhaps it would be a good idea for me to see my kingdom in person."

"An excellent idea. I'll organise a guard du-"

"Just me and Miranda. I think that guards would get in the way. I need to see the people, not dominate them," Elyon cut in and Phobos frowned. "If I'm to rule, I should know what my world is like," Elyon pressed and Phobos nodded with a frown.

"Bu-"

"My Prince, I have good news!" a guard shouted as he ran into the throne room, "We've captured one of the Guardians!"

"Really? Who?" Elyon asked eagerly and Phobos frowned. The guard, who hadn't noticed Elyon, suddenly looked away.

"Your majesty, I didn't…"

"Which Guardian have you captured?" Phobos demanded. "That is what my sister asked."

"The water Guardian my Prince. Sorry sir," the Guard replied and Elyon gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said gently, but the guard flinched as though she'd shouted.

"Shall I bring her through my Prince?" he asked and Phobos made an impatient gesture.

"Yes, yes, bring her in!" he snapped impatiently and the guard ran back out the throne room, returning moments later with Irma Lair being pulled behind him.

"Irma!" Elyon exclaimed in shock as she noticed her former friends black eye. "What happened to you?"

"I afraid she was somewhat resistant to us as we tried to restrain her your majesty," the guard replied, keeping his eyes averted. "She was…hurt in the struggle."

"Get out! I'll deal with your abuse of our prisoner later!" Phobos snapped and the guard fled.

"Why are you here Irma? I'm happy here, I have a brother, a kingdom and friends who haven't KEPT MY TRUE IDENTITY HIDDEN!" Elyon's voice rose to a shout at the end and Irma winced.

"We came- " Irma caught herself, but not soon enough it seemed, as Phobos's eyes gleamed at her hesitation. "I'm here because Cornelia was murdered. By someone with a lot of magical power."

"M-m-murdered?" Elyon asked in a stunned voice, her brain refusing to comprehend what Irma was saying. In her heart though, it made sense.

"Elyon dear, you shouldn't listen to the lies of the Earthlings. Go enj-"

"When was she murdered? How?" Elyon asked, cutting Phobos off mid-word. Irma looked Elyon in the eye.

"Someone ripped her heart out and used it to create a magical double, who tried to kill Will. It was last Saturday," she told her firmly and Elyon suddenly fell to the ground as her face became pale.

"Bu…wh…" Elyon's voice trailed off as she seemed to stare off into space in pure shock. Suddenly her stomach turned and she vomited on the spot, covering Irma.

"Urgh, yuk Ellie!" Irma exclaimed and with an absent-minded wave of her hand, Elyon vanished the vomit and walked off in a sort of trance.

"No, she doesn't seem to be guilty," Irma murmured as she watched Elyon walk away. There was always the possibility that Elyon was acting, but Irma knew that Elyon was not that good an actor by any means. But the alternatives were not pleasant.

W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.

Taranee was busy searching Elyon's room carefully for anything that might indicate that she had been back to Earth since the disastrous parents night when she heard someone walk in. She threw herself under the bed and prayed that nobody looked there. She watched Elyon's feet cross the room and the bed depressed onto her as Elyon threw herself down and started sobbing. Slowly slipping out, she risked a peek at Elyon and was relieved to see that she was so busy sobbing that she wouldn't see Taranee. Quietly, Taranee sneaked out of the room.

W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.

"Where ARE Taranee and Irma?" Will asked angrily as she hung up her phone for the fourth time. "Do they never switch their phones on or something?"

"Maybe their batteries have gone?" Hay Lin suggested and Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Both of them? At the same time? I doubt that," he said firmly and Hay Lin shook her head.

"Then maybe Phobos kidnapped them, like he did with Will?" she suggested, the atmosphere of tension getting to her, even though she didn't know the reasons behind it.

"It's possible," Will said in agreement, a part of her unwilling to disappoint Hay Lin. "Whatever the reason, we need to go. We'll have to go without them."

"This is not good. Only united can you use your powers to their fullest extent," Yan Lin pointed out and Will shrugged.

"We can't waste any more time. We'll have to go as we are and hopefully find them on the other side," Will replied firmly. "Now where's this portal you saw Lord Cedric come out of?"

"Round the back," Yan Lin said as she gestured for them to follow her.

Walking out into the back alley behind the Silver Dragon, the portal was immediately obvious. Will held up the Heart and murmured the vital words.

"Guardians unite!"

Within moments, the three of them were transformed into their guardian forms and ready for battle. Hay Lin jumped through the portal first, but before Will could follow, Caleb grabbed her shoulder.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Hay Lin, but it's possible that they might have gone over to Phobos's side," he murmured to her and Will nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," Will replied with a nod. "If Cornelia can turn, any of them can. We'll have to be careful."

"Agreed."

W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H.

A fireball smacked the first guard firmly in the chest and sent him flying. Before the second guard could react, Taranee's fist slammed into his jaw and even without her guardian strength, it was enough to knock him out.

"I'm convinced that Elyon didn't murder Cornelia," Irma said as Taranee unshackled her. Taranee nodded.

"I agree. But that means either Will killed Cornelia and created the fetch, or she was murdered after trying to kill will and her body was magically aged to make it appear that way."

"I'm doubtful about Cornelia trying to kill anyone, let alone Will," Irma pointed out as the two girls slipped into the palace kitchens and Taranee frowned.

"True, but I'm not happy with the idea that Will killed her either," she replied and grabbed her head. "Urgh, this makes my head hurt!"

"C'mon T, you're supposed to be the smart one here. If it makes your head hurt, what do you think it does to mine? And I'm too awesome for that!" Taranee grinned at Irma's comment.

"We'd better get back before we're missed," she said, avoiding Irma's question. "We'll have to talk to Will about this tomorrow."

"Or you could talk to me now," a familiar voice cut in and the two girls turned to see Will glaring down at them as she hovered on the spot. Caleb was right behind her with an identical glare and at the rear was Hay Lin looking puzzled. Taranee grimaced.

"We went to see if we could find any evidence that Elyon might have been the one to murder Cornelia," Taranee began nervously as she watched Will's face. They all knew that Will and Caleb had all the advantages here. Will's expression darkened and Caleb glared at them angrily. Hay Lin on the other hand looked between the two groups with concern.

"Guys, shouldn't we be save it for l-"

"You want to confirm that I didn't murder Cornelia and set her up? Do you really not trust me that much?" Will growled as she glared at Taranee. "Just who's side are you on?"

"Will, I'm sure that Taranee-" Hay Lin began, but she was cut off by Caleb, who was clearly as angry as Will.

"So you decided to go to Phobos instead?" he demanded angrily and this time Taranee lost her temper.

"You listen, you stupid, idiotic boy!" she snapped. "Do you REALLY think we're stupid enough to go over to Phobos? We're not stupid!"

"C'mon Willie, you know Phobos would never have me on his side. I'm just too awesome for him," Irma added with a nervous smile.

"I don't know what to think! You go off on your own, behind Will's back and I heard you two talking earlier!" Caleb shouted back, his eyes blazing. He then turned and faced Will. "I suggest we take them to Candracar and try them for treason."

"Caleb is right, you'll have to come with us to Candracar," Will said, a mixture of anger and betral in her voice. She turned to Caleb. "Tie them up," she ordered, trying to avoid tears at the thought that another friend had betrayed her.

"With pleasure," Caleb growled and roots shot up and grabbed Taranee and Irma around the wrists and legs.

"Will, please," Hay Lin began, but for Taranee, this was a confirmation that Will probably did have something to do with Cornelia's murder and Caleb was probably involved. With a shriek, she suddenly threw her arms out and incinerated the bonds holding her and Irma. Tossing a fireball at Caleb, the two girls ran. And in close pursuit, Will and Caleb chased after them.

Hay Lin dropped to the ground in despair and stared at the ground. It was bad enough that they had lost Cornelia, but now the Guardians were fighting once more, she felt so utterly lost by it all.


End file.
